The Opportunity
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: A different version of Window of Opportunity. JackSam and some DanielJanet. My first Stargate SG1 story! 4th chapter finially up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1!**

**-This is a different version of "Window of Opportunity" (thats where I got my idea from) so if you don't like that episode then stop reading this right now! This is my first Jack/Sam and Daniel/Janet story so don't be to hard on me! **

**...now on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

The Opportunity  
**by: Raven**

**Jack looked up at the sun through his protective goggles. He wasn't a scientist but he didn't think that what the sun was doing was a good thing. **

**"Is it supposed to do that!" Jack asked Sam.**

**"Its a coronal mass emission. Like a giant solorflare." Sam answered looking up at the Colonel.**

**"But it's safe right." Asked Jack with a little concern in his voice. **

**"Thats what this equiptment is designed to find out. Apart from dirupting the planets magnetic field it might cause a significant increase in surface radiation." Sam explained.**

**"But its safe right?" Jack asked again with more concern in his voice than before.**

**"As long as we don't stay here to long, yes sir." said Sam. **

**"I think I'll go and try explain that to Daniel." said Jack annoyed that Daniel was still standing there looking at the stone alter like he had been doing for some time now. So Jack started to walk over to where Daniel was studying the ancient language, then all of a sudden strange noises started to come from the alter. The stones on it started moving up and down like pistons. Daniel looked around confused. **

**"Whats going on?" Asked Daniel looking around to see if he pushed anything by accident. **

**"What did you do Daniel?" Said Jack as he rushed over to Daniel's side.**

**"I have no idea what is going on. It just started making strange noises while Malikai was pushing all these strange...buttons." Said Daniel looking down at the altar confused at what was going on.**

**"Hey! What are you doing!" Jack asked Malikai who didn't look up from the altar.**

**"The geomagnetic disterbance is reaching its peak. I must act now..." Malikai rushed and over and took a weapon out of his bag and pointed it at Daniel.**

**"Hey, just put the gun down!" shouted Jack pointing his weapon at Malikai. Malikai shot Daniel first in the leg which made him fall backwards and hit his head on the rock behind him which knocked him unconcious. Malikai then turned and shot Jack in the shoulder. Jack stumbled backwards and dropped his weapon. He looked over at his unconcious friend who had a small trickle of blood flowing down the side of his face. Malikai hurriedly pressed the stones while keeping his weapon pointed towards Jack so Jack wouldn't try anything. Jack kept his eye on Malikai but moved over to Daniel who was slowly waking up. **

**"What happened?" Asked a dazed Daniel who was trying to get up. **

**"Are you ok Dainel?" Jack asked looking at Daniel's head to see if he was injured to badly. He wasn't. It was pretty much just a small scratch on the side of his face. **

**"Yeah I'm fine...just help me up." Daniel said sitting up wiping the blood off of his face. Jack helped him up and supported him with one arm around his waist to keep him from falling over again. Suddenly they heard the Stargate engage. Jack turned and looked for Carter and Teal'C who were flat out on the ground waiting for the Stargate to finish so they could get up and help Daniel and Jack. **

**"O'Neill!" shouted Teal'C getting up to come over and help them. Jack turned and looked at Teal'C just as he and Daniel were engulfed in a blinding light.**

**  
...to be continued! **

**Well what did you all think! It is my first Stargate story. I hope you enjoyed! So R&R peoples! The next chapter will be coming up soon! **

**-Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1...are ya happy now! ...now on to the chapter!**

**----Chapter 2 of The Opportunity----**

**"Anyway, I'm sory, but that's how I feel...Wait what just happened?" Daniel's tone of voice changed mid sentence. Jack looked over at Daniel. **

**"What just happened?" Jack asked Daniel.**

**"I asked first!" said a confused Daniel. **

**"But your smarter then me!" Jack said.**

**"Are you two ok?" asked Sam.**

**"I'm not sure," said Daniel, "everything just changed."**

**"How could everything just change? We've been sitting in the commessary for the past half hour." Said Sam raising an eyebrow at them.**

**"I don't know, but it did," said Jack, "we were just on P4X-639." **

**"But we haven't been to P4X-639, yet" answered Sam.**

**"We were just on P4X-639...this other guy Malikai, I think, that Daniel was with. He was messing with something, and then we were back here. I don't know what happened or how it happened." Jack explained trying to convince her that they were actually just there. Sam looked at Daniel.**

**"Don't look at me. I was unconcious...I think..." Daniel said in a low voice looking a little hurt.**

**"Ok then! Well we'll be late for our breifing if we don't hurry." Said Sam as she looked at her watch. "Well are you guys coming?" They nodded and both got up following Sam.**

**About five minutes into the briefing Jack said, "We've been over this."**

**"No we haven't," argued Sam. **

**"I am inclined to agree with Jack." said Daniel. "We have been over this before. Its like we are reliving this day..."**

**"Its like we told you in the commissary..." said Jack.**

**"I think you two should be checked out by Dr. Frasier," said Gerneral Hammond. So they went to the infermory and Janet checked them out.**

**"Well it appears to be nothing wrong with them except the fact that they are remembering things that haven't happened yet, but we'll wait till the test results come in to say they are fine just yet." Janet said to General Hammond.**

**"Thank God she didn't get out them needles, I swear to God..." said Jack as he left the sentence hanging in the air as he walked out with Sam. Daniel laughed a little at Jack's fear of needles as he walked over to Janet. **

**"Um...What is your favorite resturant?" Daniel asked randomly.**

**"The Garden of Eden Resturant, why?" asked Janet looking up at Daniel. **

**"I just wanted to know thats all." said Daniel walking out of the room smiling. He came back a few minutes later and asked. "What is your favorite flower?"**

**"White lilies..." Janet said looking up again from her paper work wondering what he was up to.**

**"Thank you!" said Daniel once again walking out of the room. **

**Later on he came back and asked, "Hey Janet? What is your favorite wine; red or white?" **

**"Erm...champagne, if possible, why?" Janet said totally confused at Daniel's behavior that day. **

**"No reason." said Daniel as he walked away.**

**Later Daniel crept up behind Janet in her office and tapped on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked in a soft voice. She jumped slightly, but the relaxed and turned to face him. **

**"Looking over yours and Jack's results from the tests I had run." She said.**

**"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" he asked.**

**"Uh sure...when?" Janet asked really surprised that he had actually asked her. Daniel looked at his watch.**

**"How about...now," he asked and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the infermary doors.**

**"Daniel, I can't, I'm on duty." she said pulling back on his hand.**

**"Trust me. Nothings going to happen, General Hammond will never know." Said Daniel smiling still walking towards the commessary to get something to eat.**

**------...tbc! Well thats where I am going to end it! I hope you liked it!...please review!------**

**-Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1...are ya happy now! now on to the chapter!**

**----------last time on 'The Opportunity'**

**"Trust me. Nothings going to happen, General Hammond will never know." Said Daniel smiling still walking towards the commessary to get something to eat.**

**-----Now on to Chapter 3! ;)**

**"Are you sure, Daniel?" asked Janet worried that she would get into deep trouble with General Hammond.**

**"I'm possitive! Now just follow me!" Daniel said. Janet gave in and followed him to the commissary. **

**They both ordered there food and went and sit down at a table in a far corner. They began eating and saw Teal'C walk in and grab something to eat. Daniel saw him and waved at him to come over and eat with them. Teal'C nodded and walked over. **

**"Hey Teal'C! Come join us." said Daniel. **

**"Hello Dr. Jackson and Dr. Frasier. You don't mind if I join you?" asked Teal'C. **

**"No have a seat." said Janet. Teal'C sat down and started to take a bit of his sandwhich.**

**"UNSKEDUELLED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION" came from the loud speaker. Daniel, Teal'C, and Janet all looked up. Then a bright light engulfed them all.**

**(A/N: I'm skipping forward some in the time loops cause I don't wanna do all of them they would get monotinous)**

**"Anyway, I'm sorry but that's how I feel...Oh no, not again." said Daniel. Jack dropped his spoon in his fruit loops and put his head in his hands. Daniel sat back in his chair.**

**"Is something wrong, Colonel," asked Sam confussed at there behavior. **

**"Uh...no," said Jack.**

**"Well we'll be late for our briefing if we don't hurry," said Sam getting up looking at her watch, "Well are you guys coming?"**

**"Yeah we're coming," said Jack. He then whispered to Daniel. "For about the 500th time."**

**"Did you say something, Colonel," asked Sam.**

**"Huh...oh no its nothing." said Jack heading out of the commessary with Daniel and Sam. When they got 5 minutes into the breifing Jack and Daniel both said, "We've been over this. 'No we haven't' that is what you were going to say" finished Jack.**

**"Of course thats what I was going to say." said Sam a little confused at Jack and Daniel's behavior that day.**

**"Bad example," said Jack a bit taken back. Teal'c just stared at them like they had lost it.**

**"What do you mean, 'We've been over this' we haven't been over any of this?" asked Gerneral Hammond. Teal'C just sat there staring at them waiting for an answer. **

**"What we mean is, is we have already gone to P4X-639, and that we have been going through some sorta time loop thing." said Daniel. **

**"I know you are going to send us to Doc. Fraiser, but you tried that the last time and it didn't work." Jack said not wanting to go back to the infirmary again.

* * *

**

**-----to be continued! oh and sorry about the wait for this next chapter! So now you all know what you must do! Thats right review review review! thanks to all who reviewed before! Nowtell me what you think!-----**

**-Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! but now it is! So enjoy!**

**-------- Chapter 4!**

**(in the infirmary)**

**"I ask you," said Jack sarcastically while Janet was shining a light in his eye, "what could possibly be in my eye that could be causing this?" **

**"Well General there seems to be nothing wrong, but we'll wait tilll the test results to confirm that." said Janet.**

**"Thank you Doc. Fraiser." said General Hammond then he turned to Jack and Daniel and said, "I will be postponing your trip to P4X-639, until further notice." General Hammond then walked out of the infirmary. Daniel walked out first then Jack put his hands in the air and walked out following Daniel to his office. **

**A few time loops later Jack sat in Daniel's office juggling paper balls. He was bored and was slowly going out of his mind. They had went back to the planet all they found out was that Malikai was behind it and he remembered everything. They thought up different ways to stop the damn thing, but none of there ideas worked. The only way they were going to stop him was for Daniel to translate the 400 pages of alien text and figure how to stop it. Daniel found it hard to concentrate. Not only did he have to translate all this text, he also had Jack distracting him, screwing up pieces of paper and juggling with them. **

**"So Jack," asked DAniel with a plan on his mind of getting Jack to leave him alone so he could get some work done, "how many of these loops have we gone through? I've lost count."**

**"I have no idea. Why?" asked Jack while juggling paper.**

**"Its just that you are sort of...uh...distracting me, so I thought you could go do something." said Daniel.**

**"Such as?" asked Jack taking his feet off of the table and sitting up sounding interested in what Daniel was saying.**

**"Well think about it. If you knew in advantage that everything would be going back to the way it was then...you could do anything for as long as you want with out the worry of any consiquenses. You could lock yourself in General Hammonds office and ransack the SGC, or something." said Daniel just wanting some piece and quiet so he could translate. Jack nodded his head in agreement. **

**"Yeah that's a good idea," said Jack with a smile on his face, "but I've got a better idea." **

**"What are you going to do?" asked Daniel. Silence. "...thank goodness. Peace at last." Daniel said to himself.**

**First Jack started out doing some potery, but it sort of fell apart. Then he decided to ride a bike through the SGC. Then he decided to play golf with Daniel, even though Daniel thought it was a bad idea, he would hit the balls through the Stargate.**

**"So how far is Alaris," Jack asked. **

**"About 90 billion miles." said Daniel.**

**"oh, that has to be a record," said Jack hitting a golf ball through the Stargate.**

**"Colonel O'Neill! What the Hell are you doing!" General Hammond yelled.**

**"In the middle of my back swing!" Jack yelled back at the General.**

**He did try pottery again, and he did form a vase but it then calapst in on itself. So Jack stoped the pottery.**

**Jack came down the hall later that day almost about the time that the loop wou begin again.**

**"Colonel O'Neill why are you out of your uniform?" General Hammond asked when he saw Jack in his civilion clothes.**

**"Here's my resignation," said Jack. Just then Sam walked up.**

**"Why are you resigning Colonel?" she asked coming over to him.**

**"So I can...do this" said Jack putting his arms around Sam dipping her and kissing her passionately. Sam was stunned at her Colonel's actions but then slipped her arm around him and with the other entwining her fingers in his hair. She didn't know how long she had been waiting for this, but she knew it was a long time. General Hammond just stood there with his mouth open dumbfounded. Then they were engulfed again by a blinding light.**

**...to be continued! **

**(A/N: sooo sorry that I didn't update earlier! I should have! I have been really busy though! sorry! I will write more soon! well please review! And thanks to all who reviewed! You rok! ja!)**


End file.
